


【华纳双爹】Red Heels

by selina1989



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selina1989/pseuds/selina1989
Summary: Bruce Wayne/Percival Graves此處的Percival Graves無魔法，隸屬的部門為美國國土安全部，職位為該部的部長，和Bruce Wayne是情侶關係。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：女性內衣Play有，嚴重OOC及PWP，不適請繞道

Percival開完會後回到辦公室時，整齊的桌上多了一樣東西，一雙該死的，酒紅色的細跟高跟鞋，不用想也知道是誰能進來把這雙要價不斐的Christian Louboutin放在這裡的，那個無聊當有趣的大富豪，他冷笑了一下看了看旁邊附上的卡片，又看了看電腦上顯示的日期，富豪希望有個驚喜那他就給他個驚喜，隔日Percival依舊埋首在各項卷宗裡，聽見辦公室的門開了又闔上，他心知肚明是誰出現了。

 

“Mr. Wayne，我說了上班時間不要出現在我辦公室裡。”國土安全部的部長只淡淡的看了不請自來的訪客。

“來洽工順便看看你，這樣不好嗎？”大富豪兼任花花公子一副蠻不在乎的表情看著審閱公文的愛人。

“洽工？我看那也只是附帶的行程吧？你和那位美女眾議員的約會又該怎麼解釋？”Percival挑眉，玩味的看著Bruce。

“你這是濫用權力私下監視我？”Bruce走進，兩手撐在辦公桌上，逐漸向Percy逼近，”我可以理解為，你這是在吃醋嗎？Percy？”

“吃醋？你想得美，你和那位眾議員的八卦早就滿天飛了，用不著讓我勞師動眾監視你。”Percival雙手交疊在桌面上，身體前傾向Bruce靠近，挑釁的看著對方。

“喔！Percy，你真是傷透了我的心啊，我可以要個吻或什麼的當安慰嗎？”無視對方的眼神，身形高大的富豪又更加往自己愛人的方向貼。

“就只是這樣而已？”這次換Percival調整姿勢，全身的重量都放在後方，整個身軀陷入舒適的辦公椅中，隨性的翹起腳看著對方，這時Bruce看到了，隱藏在筆直的西裝褲底下，原本應該被皮鞋包裹的雙足，卻換成了黑色的絲襪和那雙他親自挑的紅色高跟鞋。

“你說呢？”大富豪換了個位置，躋身到Pecival和辦公桌之間，雙手支著身體半倚著桌面

“你都給了這麼明顯的提示，要不讓人想起來可真難。”Percival原本翹起的那隻腳有了動作，不偏不倚的踩在Bruce褲襠的上方輕點著。

“不陪陪我嗎？”Bruce一臉委屈的看著那位工作狂。

“要我翹班陪你過生日？門都沒有。”Percival雙手環胸，正氣凜然的看著對方，但腳上的挑逗卻沒停過，Bruce沒多說什麼，大手箝制住那隻在自己褲襠做亂的腳，略施力一拉，Percival整個人呈現半癱坐椅子上的樣子。

“無所謂，你想在辦公室裡陪我過生日也可以。”Brucie Baby笑得一臉人畜無害，讓Percival知道這男人顯然接受了他這個大膽的邀請。

 

就算被掐著腳踝，Percival看起來依舊優雅自在，好整以暇的看著Bruce的拇指在他的輕輕撫摸著，身兼超級英雄的富豪帶著硬繭的粗糙手掌順著足部的弧度一路往上探進西裝褲裡摸索，情人纖細卻有力的腿被絲襪包裹，帶來另一種柔順的觸感，Bruce的手先是在小腿上流連，細微的搔癢感讓Percival調整了一下自己的姿勢，看著對方把自己的褲腳往上捲。

 

“看來我的驚喜可不只這些。”摸索到一半，似乎發現了什麼，Bruce又把手撤了回來。

“做，就要做全套的。” 部長不疾不徐把腳收了回來，這次不是鞋尖，而是用高跟鞋的鞋跟力道拿捏得當的勾著Bruce的胯下。

“喔，Percy，這讓我更加期待拆開禮物的那一刻了。”這次Bruce直接了當的按住總在作怪的那隻腳，把上頭充滿誘惑的高跟鞋給脫了，”我有沒有說過，男人送對方高跟鞋，就是希望親自幫對方把鞋脫下來。”

“Bruce，少把你用在女伴身上的那一套搬到我這來，我可不是Selina Kyle或是Talia al Ghul。”沒了高跟鞋的束縛，Percival活動了一下腳指，充滿暗示性的在西裝褲上踩踏，他可以明顯感受到從褲子底下傳來的熱度和器官漸漸隆起的弧度。

 

Bruce到也從善如流的解開褲頭並掏出被灰色內褲包裹的半勃性器，Percival對著那可觀的陽具輕浮的吹了個口哨，腳上的動作也沒停過，先是沿著柱身一路往下到根部，先用腳背拱了拱份量十足的雙球，而後是腳尖輪流玩弄著男人的那兩顆球狀物，等他玩膩了，才將注意力放在男人早已挺立的陰莖上，平時嚴肅的國土安全部部長難得笑了笑，像是惡作劇得逞的孩子一般看著自己的愛人，接著他將腳掌貼在開始滲出前液的冠狀頭部上，足心抵著敏感的龜頭開始力道緩慢的磨蹭。

 

很快的，Bruce開始不滿足於這種溫吞的步調，他抓著被絲襪包裹的腳掌緊貼著自己的陰莖，從馬眼流出的液體弄髒了質地細膩的黑色絲襪，源源不斷的熱度從腳底直竄上來刺激著Percival的性慾，他早在Bruce用極為情色的手法撫摸自己腿部時就硬了，份量十足的大傢伙在自己腳下做亂更是讓Percival看得口乾舌燥，他們各自忙著自己的事業，真的太久沒有好好的跟對方來上一發，只是隔個螢幕看著對方的動作、聽著對方的聲音根本無法滿足，Percival的手伸到襠部開始揉捏著自己，另一手則放入口腔中吸吮，半睜著眼睛像是不饜足的貓一樣看著Bruce。

 

看著平時一絲不苟的男人如今卻表現得如此放蕩，Bruce停止了對Percival性感足部的玩弄，解開馬甲的扣子後，他直接將對方的襯衫從西裝褲裡拉出來推至腰部，襯衫下的光景果然如Bruce預期的一般，成套的黑色蕾絲胸罩還有束腰，接著Percival很坦然的解開自己的褲頭，藏在部長西裝底下的秘密竟然是一整套的性感內衣，Bruce對這項驚喜滿意的笑了笑，他的伴侶總能給他意想不到的樂趣，從兩人第一次相遇的酒會上就是如此。

 

“沒想到我們偉大的國土安全部部長居然喜歡在衣服底下穿著內衣啊。”一指挑起吊襪帶再放開，彈在大腿上發出的聲響讓Bruce投以一個曖昧的笑。

 

他們換了個體位讓Percival整個人仰躺在寬大的辦公桌上，Bruce只褪下對方的西裝褲和內褲，接著壞心眼的把內褲掛在Percival還穿著高跟鞋的那條腿上，看了看毛髮被盡數除去乾淨的雙腿，Bruce沿著腿部漂亮的線條親吻，先是精實的小腿，到膝窩處時，舌頭壞心的在那裡打轉，他知道這是Percival的敏感帶之一，撩撥後得到的結果是Percival的身體些微的顫抖，他並沒有多做停留，囓咬過大腿內側脆弱的肌膚後，用鼻尖拱了拱Percival的會陰，成功惹出短促的輕喘，接著就直工那已開合著邀請他的穴口。

 

舌頭靈活的舔拭菊穴上的每一吋皺摺並用舌尖輕輕的刺探入口，Percival很享受這樣的過程，但他真的太思念Bruce在體內橫衝直撞的滋味，努力扳開自己的臀辦好讓那根調皮的舌頭能更加刺入自己體內，同時他也不滿足的開始扭動腰部暗示自己的渴望，Bruce的手指也加入玩弄的行列，舌頭和手指輪流著侵入他的內部，讓Percival感受到體內的溫度逐漸升高。

 

“Bruce……進來……”Percival真的覺得再讓Bruce繼續玩弄下去，他會直接把對方撲倒在地，然後騎到那根硬挺的陰莖上操自己。

 

Percival的兩條腿緊緊的圈著Bruce強壯的腰桿，好讓Bruce能快點將碩大的陰莖送入自己體內，當性器插到底時，囊袋貼著臀部發出了啪的一聲，兩人都發出滿足的嘆息，他們的律動憑藉著默契，男人的龜頭總是能準確的碾壓過Percival前列腺，而Percival不得不承認Bruce的確是個調情高手，這男人總會在Percival快臨近高潮時換個步調讓他卡在不上不下的交界處，讓欲望如浪潮一般襲向他又退了回去，但Percival也不是個被動的人，既然無法靠外力得到滿足，偶爾自己動手也是必須的。

 

在男人掐著他的兩條腿進行更加上入的抽插時，Percival也一手揉捏著自己早已挺立的乳尖，另一手則撫慰著前端還未釋放的陰莖，同時他也壞心的夾緊菊穴好從摩擦中獲得更多的快樂，熱燙的手掌以及冰涼的尾戒同時刺激著自己的前端，拇指也搓揉著龜頭上不斷有液體滲出的馬眼，種種的一切讓Percival舒服的閉上雙眼，這一切淫蕩的樣貌都被Bruce盡收眼底，在Percival原本以為自己即將迎來這三個月來最暢快的一次高潮時，男人的手掌掐著他陰莖的根部，硬生生的把他的高潮給憋了回去。

 

“不，親愛的，我們一起。”男人帶著喘息的氣音在Percival耳邊低語，他親了親Bruce略帶汗濕的鬢角以示默許。

 

這次Bruce除了加大頂弄前列腺的力度外，還包覆著Percival的手掌一起撸動已有射精前兆的硬挺，讓Percival發出痛快又舒服的呻吟，在多處敏感帶都被刺激的情況下，Percival的腸道開始出現規律的收縮，用力絞緊Bruce在腸壁中抽送的火熱陰莖，而Bruce加快自己速度的同時也不忘拉著愛人的手大力的套弄Percival漲紅的前端，在Percival射精的同時，Bruce也將溫熱的精液射在對方緊緻的內裡。

 

事後Percival踢掉了腳上另一隻高跟鞋，只簡單的拿了紙巾簡單的擦是自己的下體後就坐在辦公椅上，一雙腿大喇喇的擱置在辦公桌上，隨性的披著風衣外套就拿起抽屜裡的雪茄抽了起來，十分享受這次辦公室性愛帶來的餘韻，而Bruce則拿著酒杯坐在另一頭的沙發上看著Graves家那一板一眼的長子難得出現的凌亂，上身的襯衫大敞露出裡頭小巧的乳尖，包裹雙腿的黑色絲襪因激烈的性事而有些殘破，還有那誘人的翹臀上也留著幾個他掐出來的痕跡，讓Bruce勾起嘴角笑了笑。

 

“看來這樣的生日禮物讓你很滿足嘛。”將口中的煙慢慢呼出後，Percival挑著眉看著沙發上得意洋洋的男人。

“是很滿足，但如果你今天晚上能陪我，我會更滿足。”Brucie Baby式的痞笑迎來了一個往他直扔過來的盒子，當花花公子打開一看，裡頭裝的是一對袖扣，上面還有著蠍子的圖騰，這是Percival的個人標識，看來他的情人打算用這種方式標記所有權。

 

\- END


End file.
